


Not Your First Choice

by brigitwritesstuff



Category: I Made America (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Jolley, also sorry its shit i edited this at like 1 am lmao, jabby, maybe we would know if there was a g-d season 2, not TOO straight, this fic is surprisingly straight wowee, what is her last name???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigitwritesstuff/pseuds/brigitwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Adams is invited on a double date with Abby and one of her friends, so now he has to bring one of the Founding Fathers along. Conveniently enough, James is completely free that night. However he will NOT go easily.</p><p>Italics are James' thoughts, italics and bold is his clairvoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your First Choice

          One Friday evening, John came home from his shift at the coffee house in a big rush. He smelled like caffeine. The scent, while not being unfamiliar to James, was new in such quantities. It was strong like a woman's perfume. However, it wasn't anywhere near as distinct as his smile.

          "Gentlemen! I have great news to bring!"

          Thomas clapped in celebration. "You have money!"

          "No! Well, yes, but it's nothing really. What I have to say is worth more than any dollar is!"

          "I doubt it, but continue." 

          "My lady-friend Abby has invited me to dinner with her and a companion of hers and she would like me to bring someone to accompany this other woman. It's called a 'double date'."

          "A double date?"

          "As in two couples on the same outing together."

          Hamilton looked up from his newspaper. "And why would anyone want to have another couple with them?"

          "In this day and age, women no longer rely solely on their families to help them find a husband. Now, they also consult their other female friends for approval."

          He sighed and continued to read. "Well, we're lucky there was no such idea in our age. We would all die bachelors."

          "Amen." Ben muttered.

          Adams ignored them. "I need one of you to join us." He looked around the room. "Any takers?"

          Thomas perked up. "I'd love to! When is it?"

          "7 o'clock in the evening tomorrow."

          "Oh, I'm afraid I can't. I have an appointment with my band." He looked around the room for someone to ask about HIS doings for once, but no one cared unless he was performing.

          "I understand. You George? Will you join us?"

          "I also say nay. I am married. While not in this age, I still am committed. Unlike you five, I am hopeful that we might somehow return."

          After rolling his eyes beyond belief, he looked to Franklin. "You Ben! I know you love to socialize with women!"

          "Then you know me well John! And as much as I would enjoy helping you charm this girl, I have something happening. For tomorrow, I am going to search for a job!" He lifted the paper that he'd been writing on to reveal it was a resume.

          Sighing, John moved his attention (reluctantly) to Alexander. "Will you?"

          "I'm afraid not. I've already been with one woman in this age and I fear that no other could ever catch my attention."

          That left only one. And that "one" was laying on his side in front of the coffee table, muttering to himself. Adams got on his knees and held his hands in a prayer-like position. "Madison, will you do it? I beg you, say yes!"

          He looked up at his friend's desperate face. _Will I betray my nuptial vows? Never in a million years!_ He shook his head no.

          "Oh, please! I know you miss your wife but I have none and I must have some feminine company! You married late in life; how would it have felt to have to live ALL your life around men, FOREVER?"

          _Awful. Lord knows that men, especially those in politics, don't often have charming personalities. I suppose I myself am an excellent example._ He crinkled his nose to show distain.

          "Then please aid me. I adore this Abby, and I absolutely must have her affections in return. Do me this favor."

          **_You should oblige._**

_I don't want to!_

_**Hard times are coming for John. He will decide to run for president in only a few week's time. He needs a break.**_

_Is that happening this year? Wow, a bold move._

**_Very. And it's even tougher now than it used to be, if you can believe it._ **

_He's rooted himself down into this time. It's as if he thinks he'll never see home again._

**_Do you care to know his speech?_ **

_No. You always make me say these things out loud._

_**Too bad. It goes like this:**_

          "The expectation is that I use shorthand to reach the maximum market demographic."

_Oh, damn you._

          John sighed. "I cannot understand you when you speak like that! Just give me a nod or a shake."

          Madison nodded with acquiescence. His friend leapt up with joy. "Hooray! Then it is set! We will dine with them tomorrow! I know how great a sacrifice this is for you James. I promise to make this up to you."

          George put in his two cents. "I think this will be good for him. Fresh air, human contact and whatnot."

          "Absolutely! In fact, I hear she is very fun! She throws parties like your Dolley."

          _No party could be like my Dolley's_. He groaned.

          "I'm not telling you that you must fall in love, I'm just asking that you be courteous and entertaining."

          _I can make no promises to be entertaining._

          Jefferson snickered. "Shouldn't his marriage to a woman like Dolley be evidence enough of his manners and charisma?"

          James gave him an angry glare. He responded with a shrug. "No offense, but she's delightfully fun and popular while you are none of those things."

          _I'm fun enough for you to dedicate an entire room in your home to me for when I visit._

          He continued. "Very, very fun lady. And thought she is very dear to me, I must say that I wish she'd taken a step back from placing herself in politics. Wives ought not involve themselves so much."

          Now that was the last straw. As Thomas took yet another greedy gulp from the warm can of beer, James reached up a hand and held the bottom up higher than he intended. This caused the cheap alcohol to spill all over him. It didn't matter how angry he was because the others laughed heartily. _Such comedy will never grow old_.

**************************************************************************

          A day later, James was woken by the sounds of John scrambling around his bedroom. He was searching for a waistcoat, or breeches, or something of the sort. He couldn't really tell. But he became lucid the when he was greeted by his friend with a loud shout of "YOUR BEDROOM IS A MESS".

          Sleepily, he rubbed his eyes. Indeed, it was a mess. But not by his doing. Rather because he and Thomas shared one room and his friend had the most abhorrent organization of anyone else. Not that James was a scholar of all things domestic, but he knew enough to put his clothes in the dresser drawer. _It's all this time gone without his wife. He is completely changed without her, as are all of us as widowers._

          The thought of himself being a widower made him sick. He felt as if he'd cry, but he would spare John the panic. They were like fathers with a newborn child. They had anxiety each time he fussed because they didn't know why.

          "We have the whole day to get ready! You have to follow all that I say, understand? Come on now. I ran you a bath and it's getting cold." He pulled the covers off of him, which elicited a whine. "I know, I know."

          Running water was what he'd been most impressed by. He didn't hesitate to use this privileged to its extents by turning on and off each faucet he found. This resulted in him being practically water-boarded by the shower head. Thankfully, he managed to stop the torrential downpour. For the most part, he just sat in the water and contemplated the day ahead of him.

          John's tolerance of the bachelor's life had caught him off guard. Back in their age, he and Abigail were a model of a loving marriage. Dolley used to say that the two would be alone if not for one another. The statement meant a lot coming from her, given her hatred of gossip. It was true though. Even if they were pleasant sometimes, they had traits that only the other could accept. He wondered how long it would take for this modern-day "Abby" to decide the John Adams life wasn't for her.

          Meanwhile, the man himself had taken James' clothes (save for the shirt) to wash them in the sink. He knew that many women employed a tool called a "washing bat", but there seemed to be none in the modern era. Now they had machines do the work. However, he was not interested in visiting a laundromat and leaving James to his own devices, so his replacement was a stick he'd taken from outside. There weren't nearly as many trees in the cities as there used to be.

          Once he felt he was sufficiently clean, James got out of the bath and put on his shirt. The ones of the 18th century were very long, like a tunic. Men wore them under regular clothes and as a sort of nightgown. It made him wish he could go back to sleep. Tiredly, he shuffled into the kitchen to see John for more orders. By that time, he was hanging the soaked clothes up by the chandelier to dry. James flashed him a confused look.

          "It's the most efficient way. We have no clothesline."

          He nodded.           

          "I'd like to say thank you again. I appreciate the support very much." He huffed a little to himself, saying "Something I've been unable to get from the others."

          James hummed back in agreement. They weren't the most helpful bunch. Especially Alexander, who only boycotted the evening because he was fussing about his rejection. Had HE sworn off women at every heartbreak, he never would have met the love of his life. That being said, it was wild how the man most in love with his wife was the one being forced to court another woman.

          John picked up on his friend's negativity. "What's troubling you? Are you nervous?"

          He crinkled his nose.      

          "Come on now, can't you find something to say to me? It would be very helpful. I can't read your mind."

          Abruptly, he snarled "You don't think we will ever return home."

          That caught John off guard. "Excuse me?"

          "I want my wife."

          "I know you do."

          "But you don't think I'll ever see her again. And you don't think you'll ever see your Abigail."

          "Let's not talk about this now."

          He threw his hands up exasperatedly. "You tell me to talk, then you demand I be quiet!"

          "In my defense, the only rational statements you make are regarding Dolley."

          "She hates confrontation too. When we go home, I want you introduce you. I have the feeling you'll be friends."

          "I would love to meet her. I hear she's lovely."

          "You've heard right." He looked down at his feet, then back up at John. "But you don't think we'll ever go home."

          "Really, I don't want to discuss it."

          "We will, I swear to you. We'll get those strange men to put us back one way or another."

          John laughed. "Yeah, ok. We will do our best."

          Defeated, James sighed. He knew it wasn't any use trying to convince him on that day. Perhaps another time. "What are you doing with my clothes again?"

          "Drying them."

          "After... 'washing' them."

          John said exasperatedly "I did too wash them! It's not like I have anything to work with here, just a twig and a sink."

          Over his back, he called "I didn't say anything!" as he walked into the living room.

          He laid down on the couch and just watched the ceiling. He found that lately he needed to sit in silence to stay sane. Not to mention his vision was all wonky and his head pounded like a snare drum.

          John joined him, sitting on the ground with his back against the sofa. "Thank you, really."

          He hummed in response.

          "You don't have to say anything. I get the sentiment." He turned to look at him. "Do you think you can conjure up some words for tonight?"

          James shrugged. Who knew really? Unless the girl planned on asking him if he was married, chances are he wouldn't. Not that he was pouting, it was just how it was. Words weren't quite worth it if they weren't about going home.

          "I wouldn't dream of pressuring you to, knowing this is a favor already, but it would be very generous of you if you could."

          _Well_ , he thought, _maybe I can find a way to spin my words._ _Perhaps she'd look like Dolley. Or maybe she was a widow with a son, or she'd like to party, or she'd have a pet bird, or..._

          His head started ringing again, and he grumbled. **_She's none of those things._**

_You're telling me she won't have a thing in common with Dolley?_

**_I know right? What are the chances!_ **

_Just my luck. Are modern women really so different?_

**_No, they have similar problems and interests. Not this girl though._ **

_I don't know how I'll survive an evening more unpleasant than the one's I suffer with you._

**_Ugh, rude! Don't shoot the messenger. Besides, I never said she was bad._ **

_Yeah, well I hope she doesn't expect much conversation out of me. It sounds like I'll have nothing to say._

**_I suppose not._ **

          "James? How are you doing? James?"

          _Huh? Oh, right_. He smiled half-heartedly to John so he wouldn't be alarmed. _Thank God I didn't speak that time._

          "I assure you this will be fun! Abby is a nice girl - I think you'll like her. She works at a bakery."

          "Dolley makes cakes too."

          "Yes, she does. But Abby makes these small ones, they're like... I forget. It's fine, she can explain it to you."

          He turned on his side to look at John. "What else does she do?"

          "She lives in an apartment building, like we do now. She's kind of a funny character. She uses words I've never heard in my life. It's to be expected with this new age, but even then it's a whole new set of vocabulary. She likes Mexican food. Remember how unstable the place was in our time? Well, they seem to have recovered from Napoleon. And, you know, the Catholics."

          James exhaled loudly to express aversion to the way he said Catholics. That was John Adams all right. Proud Unitarian.

          "Does that help at all?"

          "Yes. She sounds nice."

          "You'll have the chance to actually get to know her tonight. You see, I wanted one of you to meet her at some point."

          "Sorry I'm not your first choice. People say I'm not good at parties, but they like me in small groups. Dolley used to take guests to me a few at a time so they could meet me instead of making me try to juggle a thousand conversations at once."

          He chuckled to himself. "It sounds like she knows you like the back of her hand."

          "More like the inside of her eyelids! We're rarely apart." He frowned. "Current circumstances excluded."

          "I wish I'd had that privilege, but my wife lived all the way in Braintree while I worked in Philadelphia."

          "Past tense."

          "Huh?"

          "You said 'I'd had' and 'lived' and 'worked'."

          "Yes... Yes I did." He noticed the disappointed look on James' face and decided that, just for then, he'd feign a little hope. "Uh, so she lives so far off, we have to write letters to one another to communicate."

          "That's a shame. You should move your family to Pennsylvania."

          "Oh, no no no! Massachusetts is our home. Besides, we have all our land there, and extended family and whatnot."

          "I understand. Dolley and I are close to our families too. She likes to visit her niece Anna. Also her sister Anna, and her other sisters and brothers and nieces and nephews."

          "Wow, big family!"

          "She wants a bigger one."

          He didn't reply that time. What was there to say? As much as he loved being in on everything, he wasn't about to ask why a man couldn't give his wife more children. ANY children, that is. Their one son isn't related to him.

          "Do you feel any better about joining us all tonight?"

          "...Yeah. Sure."

          "That's the spirit! Kind of."


End file.
